The present invention relates to golf equipment and, more particularly, to a putting device and system for observing, analyzing, and recording the swing and address of a golf ball by a putter.
The game of golf enjoys mass appeal because it is a very entertaining pastime. However, many golf enthusiasts have trouble with certain aspects of their game. As such, there are many devices and systems for practicing the golf swing and address of the golf ball. One of the most vexing problems in golf is developing a consistent putting stroke. It is very frustrating for a golfer to reach the green in the required number of strokes and then three putt the golf ball.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved putting device and system for observing, analyzing, and recording the putting stroke and address of a golfer.
The current invention features a putter that has an attachable laser that casts a beam toward a target when simulating the path the putt is to be started on when a momentary switch is depressed. Using this device, the golfer is able to observe whether the face of the putter is aligned with the target so that he can squarely address the ball.
An impact switch attached to the club head is adapted to fire the laser when the ball is actually struck. The spot where the laser beam hits the target can then be compared to the previously aligned spot so that one can compare and/or analyze the accuracy of the stroke.
The target is a screen that is monitored by a charge coupled device (CCD) camera and can be used to record the results so that the golfer has a running record of his strokes. This is very much like observing the pattern of shots taken at a rifle firing range. A closely grouped pattern near the center of the target would obviously show that the golfer has a consistent and accurate putting stroke.
It is also contemplated to have a laser mounted on the putter head that is perpendicular to the direction of the stroke. The screen is then placed in front of the golfer beyond the ball. This laser is on continuously. The swing path is recorded as a series of dots as the CCD camera fires at 30 or more frames per second. The computer knows how fast the putter is traveling as it knows the distance between the dots and the difference in time between dots (1/30 sec). The computer can then connect the dots and show the swing path. The backswing and the downswing can be shown in different colors, showing the comparable speeds and paths.
In addition, a second laser can be mounted contiguous to the first, actuated by the impact switch and casting a beam on the screen at the point the ball is struck. A computer can record both the arc of the stroke and the point on the arc the ball was struck.
In another embodiment of the invention, an additional laser can be mounted to the putter head in line with the putter face and parallel to the ground, which projects a point onto a target. One can then analyze whether the putter is striking the ball while in the proper position.
It is also contemplated that the putter can be fitted with several differently mounted lasers. This will allow the golfer to observe and monitor a plurality of parameters that affect both the golf stroke and the address of the golf ball.
In accordance with the present invention, there is illustrated a golf putter device and system for analyzing the putting stroke and the addressing of the golf ball. The golf putter device comprises a putter that supports one or more lasers that project one or more light beams at targets mounted to the side of, ahead of, or upon the face of the golf ball. The system comprises cameras or other recording devices situated proximate the ball so that a continuous record can be maintained of the progress of the golfer. A switch mounted on the shaft or removably mounted on the club head of the putter can be used to actuate the various lasers. The lasers can either project a steady beam of light or can be pulse activated to provide a series of continuous dots.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved golf putting device and system for analyzing the correctness and accuracy of the putting golf stroke.
It is another object of the invention to provide a golf putting system that uses lasers to analyze and improve the golf putting swing of a golfing enthusiast.